


Summer Lovin'

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Holidays, I don't know what to tag it as, M/M, Summer Romance, True Love, fluu, prompt, the hell is fluu?, there's some sex I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert is on holiday with the White's in Emmerdale where he meets Aaron, the two embark on a summer romance and fall in love- only to be separated when Robert has to leave. Years later they are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

They'd been on holiday for four days when it happened. Robert had smiled and nodded and taken part in all the family activities and had gone along with everything they wanted; but inside he was screaming with boredom. He took to living in his head as Chrissie dragged him around shops and Lawrence made him sit in the pub as he showed off to all around. On the fourth day however it all changed. Robert was sitting in the pub with his fake smile fixed to his face as he listened to Chrissie talk when the door opened and a man walked in. He nodded at the woman behind the bar and headed over. Robert felt his heart skip at the sight of him and looked away. He felt his skin tingle and he looked up only to catch the man’s eye; heat flooded his body and he suddenly had to get out. He shifted in his seat as Chrissie read her phone,  
"There's a lovely antique store about four miles from here. Shall we make tracks?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Can't you and Lawrence go?"  
Chrissie looked at him,  
"Don't you want to spend time with us?"  
Robert took her hands,  
"Of course I do but you don't want me dragging around when you're trying to focus. You and your dad'll have a great day."  
Chrissie smiled,  
"I guess."  
Robert sat back and shrugged,  
"I'll keep myself busy."  
Chrissie nodded and stood up,  
"I'll go get dad then."  
Robert smiled at her as she left then glanced over to the man who was busy talking to someone else. He drained his drink and headed out as well.

"You lost?"  
Robert looked up at the man and smirked,  
"Just taking a minute."  
The man nodded and looked around,  
"Enjoying the view?"  
Robert looked the man up and down,  
"Starting to."  
The man chuckled and held his hand out,  
"Aaron."  
Robert took the hand and shook it,  
"Robert."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then took his hand back as he sat down next to Robert,  
"Not seen you around here before."  
Robert looked at him; noticing the way Aaron's thigh was pressed against his. He looked back out at the view,  
"I'm here with...family. Fiancée."  
Aaron nodded slowly,  
"Right."  
Robert looked at him for a few moments,  
"Do you...do you fancy a walk?"  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Can I trust you?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I think so."  
Aaron glanced up and down and settled his gaze on Robert's lips,  
"Sure."  
Robert felt his heart skip and he stood up,  
"I'll let you lead the way then."  
Aaron bit his lip and led Robert down the road.

"You not from round here then?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No...London."  
Aaron pursed his lips,  
"City boy."  
Robert laughed,  
"Farmer."  
Aaron pointed his finger,  
"Mechanic actually."  
Aaron was busy telling him about the garage when they stopped. Robert leant against the wall of a building and shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"So...you uh...you seeing anyone?"  
Aaron smirked and stepped closer,  
"You are."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Not what I asked."  
Aaron stepped closer still and looked around before pressing Robert against the wall as he kissed him. They pulled apart and Aaron smirked,  
"Well that answers my next question then."  
Robert swallowed and gripped Aaron's arms,  
"Any chance you live nearby?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again,  
"Come on."

They fell into Aaron's bed; ripping each other’s clothes off and moaning into desperate kisses. Aaron sat up; straddling Robert and rocking his hips,  
"Your Mrs know that you do this?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"She doesn't know an awful lot about me."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Roberts chest,  
"All the more for me then eh?"  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron down to kiss him again. He rolled them over and smiled down at the man before sticking his hand between them and cupping Aaron,  
"I don't know what you usually do but..."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You can be in charge. I'm guessing you usually are."  
Robert grinned and started kissing Aaron's neck; pushing his head back to run his tongue over Aaron's throat. He started moving down the bed and worked Aaron's boxers off. He threw them on the floor and looked up at Aaron with a smirk,  
"Impressive."  
Aaron laughed and lifted his hips,  
"I showed you mine..."  
Robert licked his lips and lowered himself; taking Aaron in his mouth and pulling a moan from the man. He sucked him down and ran his hands up his body,  
"Rob..."  
Robert pulled away and looked at him. He took in the sight of the man and swallowed,  
"You're...beautiful."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert ran his hands up Aaron's thighs and climbed up over him so he could press a kiss to his lips,  
"You're so beautiful."  
Aaron blushed and wrapped an arm around Roberts neck; pulling him back in to kiss him again. Robert climbed to his knees and removed his own underwear before reaching for the lube and pushing Aaron's knee up,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded and groaned as Robert started pressing his fingers inside him; opening him quickly to be able to be inside him as soon as possible.  
"Rob..."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shrugged and let out a laugh,  
"Fancy a drink later?"  
Robert smiled and pulled Aaron's legs around his waist as he pushed into him. He thrust forward and kissed Aaron deeply,  
"Yes."

Aaron smiled gently and brushed the hair from Roberts face,  
"You done this with a lot of men?"  
Robert ran his fingers down Aaron's back and smiled,  
"Not many. Certainly none that I've stayed more than an hour with."  
Aaron moved his head slightly and smiled,  
"Well I'm honoured."  
"You should be."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him again,  
"Do you really have to go back?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure that they’re going to some...show thing tomorrow. If you wanna do something?"  
Aaron propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Robert,  
"Yeah? That good was I?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Well..."  
Aaron smirked and leant down, cupping his jaw as he kissed him again,  
"Who are you?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What do you mean?"  
Aaron dragged his thumb over Roberts lip,  
"You turn up out of nowhere and just..."  
He let out a long breath,  
"Turn it all upside down."  
Robert moved his hand along Aaron's arm until he could entwine their fingers,  
"Turn it upside down?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"I don't sleep with every guy that walks into the pub."  
Robert smiled and bit his lip,  
"You're...different."  
Roberts face softened and his squeezed Aaron's hand,  
"I am?"  
Aaron nodded and leant in close,  
"Yeah."  
He glanced down and then met his eye again,  
"And you're hard."  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron on top of him,  
"Well then...better make use of it."  
Aaron laughed as he kissed him again.

The next two weeks were a mix of sex and secret meetings. Robert and Aaron spent hours talking as they lay in bed together; legs tangled and lips red from kissing. Robert thought about him every minute of the day, even when he couldn't escape Chrissie and Lawrence his mind was with the man that had taken his heart. Everything changed when Chrissie got the phone call though,  
"We have to leave early."  
Robert looked up,  
"What?"  
Chrissie shrugged,  
"There's a problem with one of my salons. Doesn’t matter does it? I mean you’re still booked off for another three weeks.”  
Robert felt sick; he looked down at the table and tried to keep his face neutral as his heart beat faster and his body grew hot. He scraped the chair back and jumped up,  
“Robert? You okay?”  
Robert nodded and rubbed his face,  
"I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll...I'll see you later."  
Chrissie waved him away and returned to her laptop as Robert headed out.

Aaron grinned as soon as he saw him. He put his wrench down and reached for him,  
"Hi. Didn’t think I was seeing you until later.”  
He saw Roberts face and stopped,  
"What's wrong?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Can we go somewhere more private?"  
Aaron nodded and led him into office,  
"What's up?"  
Robert took a breath,  
"I have to leave."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Chrissie has a problem with a salon and she has to go."  
Aaron looked away,  
"You said we had another three weeks."  
Robert stepped forward,  
"I thought we did. We were meant to. This isn't what I wanted."  
Aaron sneered,  
"Yeah right. You wanted a bit of fun on your holiday and you chose me. I bet you're thrilled you won't have to see me again."  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron...no."  
Aaron pulled his arm free of Roberts reach,  
"You got what you wanted and screw everyone else right?"  
Robert felt his heart break as he saw Aaron's eyes full of tears,  
"Aaron you know it's not like that."  
"Bullshit."  
Roberts vision went blurry as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat,  
"I don't...want to go."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Then don't, don't go."  
Robert shook his head,  
"I...I never planned to come here and meet you and fall for you Aaron."  
Aaron dropped his head; tears spilling down his cheeks,  
"Don't go. Stay. Stay with me. I can make you happy."  
Robert sniffed,  
"I can't leave her. You have no idea how hard I've worked to get to where I am. M-my career, my life, it's all down to her."  
Aaron wiped his eyes,  
"But I love you. I love you and I know you love me. Don't you?"  
Robert stepped forward,  
"Yes. Yes I love you but..."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Don't. Don't say anymore."  
Robert pulled him in and pressed their heads together,  
"Aaron...I'm sorry. If I could...I would never leave."  
Aaron gripped his shirt as he closed his eyes; Robert cupped his face and kissed him,  
"I'll never love another man."  
Aaron sobbed and Robert looked away as his own tears made their way down his cheeks,  
"Please don't leave."  
Robert gasped slightly as more tears came and he pulled Aaron into another kiss before turning and leaving the garage. He walked quickly; not hearing as Aaron broke down completely into sobs.

4 YEARS LATER

Robert climbed from the car and looked around; smirking as he saw nothing had changed. He looked over at the pub and began making his way then stopped. He looked over to the garage and took a deep breath before walking over. He stopped at the door and knocked on the door,  
"One moment."  
The sound of Aaron's voice almost made him weep. He took another deep breath and stepped back. The door opened and Aaron stood before him.  
"Oh my god."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Hi."  
Aaron stepped forward and reached out; touching Roberts arms and running his hands up to his face,  
"You're real."  
Robert let out a laugh and nodded; his eyes burning as tears pressed against them. He gripped Aaron's arms and sniffed,  
"Could say the same about you."  
Aaron pressed their heads together and then pulled away with a groan,  
"Your wife here with you?"  
Robert wiped his eyes and shook his head,  
"No...No wife. No wife."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Robert sniffed and reached out, desperate to touch the man again,  
"Really."  
He watched Aaron's face for a moment,  
"Are...are you..."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I don't have a wife."  
Robert let out a laugh and shook his head,  
"You know what I mean."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Let's go...let's go somewhere private."  
Robert wiped his eyes again and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron smiled and led him into the office.

Robert looked around; his chest clenching painfully as he remembered the last time he was in that room.  
"This all yours now?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Bought it about 18 months ago."  
Robert nodded and looked around the room,  
"Business good?"  
Aaron smiled and shrugged,  
"I manage."  
Robert smiled at him and Aaron looked down before clearing his throat,  
"So why aren't you married? Figured you'd have a few kids by now."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets; aching to reach out for the man but unsure if he could,  
"No she and I ended about a year ago."  
"Why?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"She...realised that I was in love with someone else."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Who?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Come on."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It's been a hell of a long time. Could be anyone."  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"I kept my promise you know? I never loved another man. Never loved another woman either. I have thought about you every single second of every single day. And-"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Why didn't you find me?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Why didn't you find me?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You had a family. That you left with."  
Robert looked away then looked back at Aaron,  
"I'm sorry. I made a...massive mistake leaving here."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Yes."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"You answered that fast."  
"Didn't have to think about it."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Well then..."  
He pushed himself from the side and walked over,  
"Suppose you can kiss me. If you want."  
Robert wasted no time in grabbing him and kissing him. Their hands moved quickly to try and touch as much of the other as possible. Aaron pulled away and gasped,  
"You're really here."  
He held Roberts face and pushed his hands through his hair as Robert did the same to him,  
"I've missed you so much. So damn much. I am so sorry."  
Aaron nodded, taking a shaky breath then laughing as tears pooled in his eyes,  
"Tell me you're not leaving again."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Not without you."  
Aaron bit his lip and blinked the tears down his cheeks;  
"I love you. I love you."  
Robert sniffed and brushed the tears from Aaron's cheeks,  
"I love you too. God I love you too."  
Aaron smiled as he pulled him in for another kiss.

Aaron turned his head and rested his cheek against Roberts chest; he entwined their fingers again and smiled,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron turned and looked up at him,  
"Yeah. You?"  
Robert shuffled down a bit and wrapped his arms more tightly around Aaron's middle; he pressed a kiss to his neck and sighed,  
"I am now."  
Aaron closed his eyes,  
"Why didn't you find me?"  
Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder,  
"Because I was scared. I figured you'd move on. Same reason you didn't find me."  
Aaron turned his head to look at Robert,  
"You came now though."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
Robert pushed their heads together,  
"Because I love you. Because I never stopped. And I don't wanna be without you anymore."  
Aaron looked at him and nodded,  
"So...we getting that drink?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Soon."  
"Soon?"  
Robert bit his lip,  
"First...."  
He moved them both so he was between Aaron's legs again,  
"We have a lot of catching up to do."  
Aaron grinned and pulled him down to kiss him again.


End file.
